herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Undertaker
The Undertaker (portrayed by Mark William Calaway) is an undead gothic wrestler and an villain-turned-antihero and the returning hero in WWE, he is an anti-heroic wrestler who makes the manipulation of the people until he becomes good, he makes many appearences in WWE games and WWE 2K14 and WWE 2K15 as well, he makes some appearences in MTV's Downtown, Celebrity Deathmatch as a hero. In Smackdown vs. Raw 2009, he has hatred towards Santino and Finlay and turned them into zombies and using them as their followers, he also hates the villainous Boogeyman who has hired Finlay and Santino Marella to form the team Nu School. In the 2002 when he defends his Undisputed Champion, he later redeems himself by showing Jeff Hardy the respect for his redemption. Despite being an antagonist, The Undertaker is portrayed as an anti-heroic wrestler, but in a more heroic role in WWE and MTV series like MTV's Downtown and Celebrity Deathmatch. His half-brother is Kane. He becomes an protagonist in the shows. In a Buried Alive Promo, his skin looks like a undead zombie during the night before the match against Mick Foley (Mankind) In 2014, he and his wife Michelle McCool race to the marathon for the good of the people, he and his wife accepted the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge for the good of the wrestlers. He married to Michelle McCool and he and his wife introduces their first child Kaia Faith Calaway, he lives with his wife and meets the people who are good persons. In 2015 at Wrestlemania, he seeks his redemption after he defeated Bray Wyatt. In a reason, he hates Bray Wyatt. For three years, The Undertaker showed a different, more human, side of himself before being Buried Alive by Kane at Survivor Series 2003. When Undertaker returned at WrestleMania XX facing Kane in an Interpromotional Match, once again accompanied by Paul Bearer, he returned to his death oriented character. This Undertaker was a culmination of all his previous personas; dressed in his Big Evil attire accompanied by a long leather trench coat and hat. His updated "old school" attire included tights as part of a full body suit with big evil pain-syndicate devil symbols on his legs (which were white at first, though the color would change with time). His supernatural powers and mind games returned, as did his long hair (over time through 2004-05), and his invulnerability and signature 'sit-up' (though reduced in intensity from his previous dark side personas). Paul Bearer returned by his side, but was disposed of by 'Taker himself after only a short time for being "a weakness", after a Handicap Match against The Dudleys. The Undertaker became somewhat invincible during this persona as he was booked to be 'destroyed' several times and yet continually 'came back'. The first such instance occurred during his feud with Randy Orton after a casket match, when Randy and his father, Cowboy Bob Orton, burned him inside a casket, much like Kane did years before, only to have Undertaker emerge several months later from a burning casket. The Great Khali and Mark Henry both claimed to have taken the Undertaker out of action in 2006 and 2007, respectively. Undertaker returned both times to ultimately become the first person to defeat Khali, and defeat Henry, each time putting claims of his demise to rest. Two other notable feuds of his during 2007 and 2008 were against Batista and Edge. Both of them were defeated by the Undertaker at WrestleMania 23 and WrestleMania XXIV respectively. On the July 25, 2008 episode of Friday Night SmackDown, Vickie Guerrero announced that Edge would face the Undertaker at SummerSlam in a Hell in a Cell match, which The Undertaker won. After the match The Undertaker chokeslammed Edge from the top of a ladder and through the ring canvas. The Undertaker "summoned" the flames from hell to take Edge. Following this match, Guerrero tried to make a peace-offering with the Undertaker on''SmackDown'' by apologizing, but the Undertaker told her that he is not the forgiving kind. This continued his rivalry with La Familia, especially Guerrero. At Unforgiven, as the Undertaker approached the ring to "take Guerrero's soul" and take her in a casket, the Big Show, who appeared at first to aid the Undertaker, turned on him and assaulted him. As a result of this altercation, the Undertaker and Big Show faced each other in a match at No Mercy, where the Big Show knocked the Undertaker out with a punch to the back of Undertaker's head. At Cyber Sunday the Undertaker defeated the Big Show in a fan picked Last Man Standing match after applying the Hell's Gates. The Undertaker then went on to defeat the Big Show at Survivor Series 2008 in a casket match after pushing him into a standing casket. After being carried out after defeating Triple H at the 2012 Wrestlemania, he changed his image and cut off most of his hair, keeping a mohawk until 2013. At this point on Undertaker began getting commonly referred to by others as The Last Outlaw. Both he and Triple H share the nickname, as they are the only two wrestlers who haven't retired and are from the New Generation Era that lasted from 1993 to 1997. In February 2015, Bray Wyatt began a series of cryptic promos which would lead to Fast Lane, where Wyatt challenged Undertaker to a match at WrestleMania 31. The Undertaker accepted the challenge on the March 9 episode of Raw, playing mind games of his own. Undertaker would then make his first official appearance since his loss at WrestleMania 30, sporting longer hair and wearing his WrestleMania 20 attire, defeating Wyatt at WrestleMania 31 to become 22-1. For more than two decades, The Deadman has loomed over the WWE landscape like a menacing shadow, spelling out doom for those who dare cross him. Imbued with seemingly mystical abilities and preternatural in-ring ability, The Undertaker is a WWE great in a class by himself, and no list of legends would be complete without him. First introduced at 1990’s Survivor Series, The Phenom debuted as the final member of Ted DiBiase’s “Million Dollar Team.” It wasn’t long before he began to battle with Hulk Hogan, then at the top of the food chain in WWE. This clash set the tone for Undertaker’s dominant career. No one was too big and no one was safe from his gloved grip. A multiple WWE and World Heavyweight Champion, a six-time tag team titleholder and a Royal Rumble winner in 2007, Undertaker’s accomplishments in WWE have cemented his place among the greatest in the game. He is a true, in-ring pioneer, having been part of many WWE firsts, including the inaugural Hell in a Cell Match in October 1997, the first-ever Casket Match at Survivor Series 1992 and the first-ever Buried Alive match in 1996. But there was one achievement that stood out above all others; one that will likely never be topped. Since Tombstoning “Superfly” Jimmy Snuka at WrestleMania VII in 1991, Undertaker maintained a winning streak at The Show of Shows that stood at an astounding 21-0. CM Punk, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Jake “The Snake” Roberts, Randy Orton, Kevin Nash and many more fell at The Deadman’s hand, leaving the WWE Universe to believe that this record would never be blemished for the rest of time. That changed at WrestleMania 30 when, after three F-5s, Brock Lesnar pinned The Undertaker and ended The Streak, leaving The Deadman at 21-1 at The Show of Shows. Those who thought that spelled the end of The Deadman's career were proven wrong one year later when The Undertaker emerged from seclusion to defeat Bray Wyatt at WrestleMania 31, proving there was still plenty of fight left in him. In the face of all challenges, The Phenom has risen stronger and mightier than ever, serving as sports-entertainment’s grim reaper of justice — his name permanently etched like an epitaph on the history books of WWE. It seems that no grave can hold him; no god will claim him and no devil will have him. In the end, there can only be one suitable resting place for the almighty Deadman: the WWE Hall of Fame. *'Illusions': The Undertaker can use his illusions in the titatron to fear a WWE superstar like Randy Orton, Booker T and many mores by playing mind games. *'Possessions': The Undertaker can possess a weak willed people to play mind games or taking control of a superstar (exemple: Santino Marella and Finlay as well as Josh Matthews) to use them as their followers. *'Lightning Bolt': The Undertaker can summon the lightning bolt to fear a WWE superstar like Randy Orton, Bray Wyatt and The Great Khali. *'Immortality': The Undertaker can use his power of immortality to survive in Eddie's car explosion by fearing Randy Orton and his father Bob Orton Jr. in a titatron. This also explains why he is at his prime during his 50's. *'Superhuman strength:' He can lift a huge amount of weight without any effort at all. *'Telekinesis': The Undertaker can use his power to turn off the lights (exemple: Heartbreak Hotel home text) *'Returning from the grave': The Undertaker can be returned from the dead by the lightning bolt from the grave. During this resurrection, all his physical & mental injuries would've instantly healed off. *'Projecting his voice': The Undertaker can project his voice in another place to fear a superstar. *'Weather manipulation': The Undertaker can use his weather manipulation (exemple: after he was slapped by Randy Orton) into changing the weather forecast by playing mind games on fearful victims. *'Light manipulation': The Undertaker can drain the lights into turning them into darkness and turn on the lights while rolled his eyes up and raising his hands slowly. *'Teleportation': The Undertaker can teleport himself in another place or objects when the lights goes darker. *'Pyrotic': Like his half brother Kane, The Undertaker can summon fire to burn his symbol cross or giant money to fear a superstar. Other appearences In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds episodes, along with Paul Bearer, The Undertaker is a rival of Yusei Fudo and his friends. Anime cartoon tumblr_lor522OCHI1qis6pso1_500.jpg|The Undertaker as he appears in MTV's Downtown Knockout_TheUndertaker-aDemon1.jpg|The Undertaker expelling Captain Doody from Nicky Diamond Junior's body in Celebrity Deathmatch episode. Heroic acts 1992: Saved Randy Savage and Elizabeth from Jake "The Snake" Roberts. 1993: Helped the All Americans, the Steiner Bros and Lex Luger take down the foreign fanatics Ludvig Borga Jaq one half of the quebecers, Yokozuna and Crush in the survivor series 1993 and the all americans won. 2000: Saved The Rock from DX. 2003: Saved Stephanie McMahon who was been injured by her own father Vince McMahon and Sable. 1999: Pay respect to the late Owen Hart who died from fatal fall along with Bradshaw. 2009 The Undertaker saves Rey Mysterio from his former friend Batista. 2010: Showing respect to Shawn Michaels. 2012: Along with Shawn Michaels, he carried Triple H with respect. 2013: Along with Kane, pay their respect to the late Paul Bearer. 1999 MTV's Downtown: Protecting a Comic Book guy from any bullies. 1999 Celebrity Deathmatch: Saved Nicky Diamond Junior from Captain Doody's influence. 2002 The Undertaker showing respect for Jeff Hardy for his redemption. 2008 The Undertaker showing respect for Ric Flair. 2009 Stopping Batista from hurting Rey Mysterio. 2010 Showing respect to Shawn Michaels. 2014 The Undertaker save John Cena from Wyatt Family. His winning streak at WrestleMania Ended by Brock Lesnar via Pinfall, as a result, he received a Standing Ovation. 2015 The Undertaker makes his return and defeats Bray Wyatt by using the finishing move Tombstone Piledriver to seek his redemption. Facts WWE2k14_undertaker.jpg|Undertaker as he appears in WWE 2k14 300px-SvR2008.jpg|Undertaker as he appears in Smackdown Vs. Raw 2008 along with John Cena and Bobby Lashley 2720157672_1.jpg|Undertaker when under the Deadman persona 2l.jpg|Undertaker from Smackdown Vs. Raw 2007 rest...in...peace.png|Undertaker from Smackdown Vs. Raw 2009 smackdownhctp_102003_undertaker_02.jpg|Undertaker when under the biker persona from the video game Smackdown! Here Comes The Pain taker_ministry.jpg|Undertaker when under his Ministry persona masktaker.jpg|Undertaker when he wears a phantom mask after being injured by King Mabel tumblr_lvr1z6OjX91qhoetso1_500.png|The good side of Undertaker Undertaker losing his temper after he drafted to Raw.png|Undertaker loses his temper after he learned that he will go to Raw 3117608111_1_9_zpJ8bM4E.jpg The Undertaker Wrestlemania 28.jpg|Undertaker from Wrestlemania 28 RAW_1083_Photo_236-1.jpg|Undertaker from the 2014 shows The Undertaker's new look.png wm2e.jpg 3080803581_1_3_DktgI7Jp.jpg RAW_1000_Photo_169-2.jpg 001.jpg|Undertaker with Mike Tyson Brainwashed Santino Marella.png|Undertaker with his servant partner Santino drkangel.jpg Taker's new look.png 000970_crop_exact.jpg|Undertaker at the 1000th episode of monday night Raw New Look.png|Undertaker as he appears in the 2k series The Undertaker 2k15.png|Undertaker as he appears in WWE 2k15 46868_334449486676286_182896978_n.jpg 497643_2004-03-22_10_640w.jpg|Undertaker grinning 5027683_orig.jpg|Undertaker about to chokeslam Brock Lesnar WWE Immortals The Undertaker.png|Undertaker as he appears in WWE Immortals Immortals Undertaker.png WWE Immortals Undertaker.png mad!!.png|Undertaker shows his new haircut to Triple H before the match begins Undertaker using Lightning.png|Undertaker using Lightning Bolt THE UNDERTAKER!.png|Undertaker in WWE Immortals Necromancer Undertaker.png|Necromancer Undertaker Undertaker facing Triple H.png Scary Undertaker.jpg|Undertaker as a zombie Undertaker Taunting.png Necromancer Undertaker!.png Necromancer Taker.png Necromancer Undertaker.png 189e9f23f9c2cfd69aa2ff29972924f9_original.jpg|Live-Action Undertaker Lego Undertaker.png|Lego Undertaker The Undertaker facing Paul Heyman.png|Undertaker confronting Paul Heyman z122408258.jpg|Don't make The Undertaker angry Taker.png|The Undertaker rolling up his eyes 25_take_03032009jg_070b.jpg undertakerwm20-entrance.jpg|The Undertaker revived as Hybrid Deadman the-undertaker-dressed-as-kane.jpg|The Undertaker disguised as his brother Kane The Undertaker from Wrestlemania 31.png|The Undertaker from Wrestlemania 31 2k15 Undertaker.png|The Undertaker as seen in the video game WWE 2k15 Undertaker in Kane's costume.jpg|The Undertaker (disguised as Kane) confronts Stone Cold Steve Austin The Undertaker as his biker persona.png|The Undertaker as the American Badass during his Biker era Hybrid Undertaker walking.png|The Undertaker reborn as Hybrid Deadman The Undertaker 2012-2013.png The Undertaker 2012 and 2013.png Taker 2012.png The Undertaker defeating Bray Wyatt.png|The Undertaker defeating Bray Wyatt The Undertaker vs. Bray Wyatt.png|The Undertaker vs. Bray Wyatt The Undertaker 2 cut by Danger Liam.png|The Undertaker in The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! The_Undertaker_cut_by_Danger_Liam.png Finishers: Tombstone, Last Ride, Chokeslam, Hell's Gate Nicknames: The Phenom, The Last Outlaw, Demon of Death Valley, Big Evil, American Bad-Ass Titles and Accolades: Hardcore Title (1) World Heavyweight Champion (3) WWF/E Title (4) WWF Tag Team Champion (6) WCW Tag Team Champion (1) Royal Rumble Winner (2007) Numerous Tag Team Titles, Category:Anti Hero Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Demons Category:Anti Villains Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Male Heroes Category:Possessors Category:Hypnotists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Married Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Animal Kindness Category:Immortals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Priests Category:Parents Category:Old Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Important Category:Undead Heroes Category:Zombies Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Good Darkness Category:Neutral Good Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Siblings Category:Hanna Barbera Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Telekinetics Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Exorcists Category:Bigger Good Category:Horror Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Masters of Disguise